


wanna make that move

by findyourfortunefalling



Series: the skirt game [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, Knifeplay, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findyourfortunefalling/pseuds/findyourfortunefalling
Summary: "Is that a skirt?”“Just something I threw on,” lied Vanya, smoothing the skirt over her knees. She’d bought the skirt earlier in the week. Klaus had sworn it made her legs look great, but she still wasn’t sure it was quite her.Diego closed the doors behind him, not taking his eyes off her- off the skirt, where it skimmed the tops of her calves. “I didn’t think you, uh,” he said, swallowing.





	wanna make that move

**Author's Note:**

> More nasty nonconsent! I have themes, apparently. Written for [this prompt on the umbrellakink meme](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=1131036#cmt1131036). Hope you like my filth, nonnie! Usual stuff applies- if I didn't tag for it and you think I should have, let me know. Title from "Me & U", by Cassie.

“Holy shit,” said Diego.

“Hello to you too.” Vanya let her magazine flop shut. “Do you know what Luther’s called this meeting about? He just said it was an emergency.”

“Fair distribution of household commodities,” said Diego, distractedly. “Klaus used all the toilet paper again. Is that a skirt?”

“Just something I threw on,” lied Vanya, smoothing the skirt over her knees. She’d bought the skirt earlier in the week. Klaus had sworn it made her legs look great, but she still wasn’t sure it was quite her.

Diego closed the doors behind him, not taking his eyes off her- off the skirt, where it skimmed the tops of her calves. “I didn’t think you, uh,” he said, swallowing. “Fuck. Stand up. Let me see.”

Confused, Vanya stood up, and did a self-conscious little twirl, feeling the hem kick out to bare her thighs. “D’you like it?” she said.

“Vanya,” said Diego, almost a groan, and moved towards her, too fast for her to avoid. With one hand, he spun her back around, and with the other he pushed her down, pitching her face-forward into the couch. She yelped in surprise, and tried to get up, but before she could move, Diego was on her.

“What the fuck,” Vanya exclaimed, muffled by the couch cushions. “Diego, what are you-”

Diego flipped up the back of her skirt, exposing her panties. She yelped again, and kicked her legs, trying to buck him off. “Oh, it’s like that, huh?” he said, a little breathless. He caught her wrists and dragged them backwards, pinning them to the small of her back in an easy, one-handed grip. “We can play it like that, baby.”

“Diego, please, let me up,” Vanya pleaded, twisting under him. She could practically feel his eyes on her ass, and her face flushed against the velvet upholstery of the couch. Her panties were black, cut higher than she usually wore, and trimmed with soft lace; she’d felt so pleased with herself when she put them on under her cute new skirt, a little treat just for her.

“Don’t worry, honey, I know what you want,” crooned Diego. His weight settled on the backs of her thighs, too heavy for her to shift. She felt him moving around behind her, and she heard the quiet, metallic scrape of a knife being drawn from a sheath. She kicked and wriggled again, then froze, the flat of the blade a cold shock against her thigh.

“Please,” she said. “Please, please-”

“Shh, hold still,” said Diego. The knife slid against her skin, point travelling up under the leg of her panties, and ripped into the fabric just above the crease of her buttock. It took him a minute to cut all the way across with just one hand, the other still holding her down, but soon she felt the cotton give. “Shit, look at that,” he said, and cut again, severing one of the side seams. “Look at _that_.”

“Don’t,” Vanya whimpered, but he didn’t seem to hear her. Behind her, Diego re-sheathed the knife, and his bare hand returned, pushing the ruined scraps of her underwear off her body. He moved again, leaning back, and heard, through the pounding of her heart in her ears, the clank of his belt buckle, and the soft rasp of his zipper coming down.

“You gonna spread ‘em for me, or do you want me to make you?” he said, low and soft.

“Let me go,” said Vanya desperately. “Please, I won’t tell anyone, just-”

“Alright, alright,” said Diego. He shifted his weight, and planted a knee between hers, shoving her thighs apart. Shuffling closer, he pulled her hips up to his, and his cock pressed hot and thick against her buttocks. Vanya writhed beneath him, and he huffed out a laugh, reaching down to spread her cunt open. His fingers, rough and calloused, slid between her labia; she realised, with a stab of horror, that she was wet. “God, I can’t believe you made me wait this long,” he groaned, rubbing the head of his cock through her wetness, and shoved his hips forward, burying his cock inside her in one rough push.

The upholstery of the couch caught most of Vanya’s wail, but it didn’t block out the noises coming out of Diego’s mouth, or, much worse, the _words_. “Fuck, babe,” he moaned, releasing her wrists to plant a hand between her shoulderblades for leverage. “You fucking tease, keeping this sweet pussy to yourself all this time.”

Tears were leaking from Vanya’s eyes, now, as Diego’s cock jackhammered inside her. This was sick. Something was terribly wrong. It had to be. Diego could be a- oh, god- a dick, sometimes, but this was unlike any prank any of the siblings had ever played on her. Not that Vanya had ever been included in the stupid antics her siblings had gotten up to, back in the day, but this, being held down and fucked like, like a _toy_, was. God, it was-

It felt _good_.

Just thinking it made her want to puke, but she couldn’t deny it; Diego’s thick cock dragged deliciously against her walls, and his hot breath on the back of her neck, his weight pinning her down, made everything feel hotter, more intense. “Diego,” she moaned, not sure if she was trying to make him stop or make him go faster.

“I’m gonna do this all the time,” he grunted into her neck. “I’m buying you a whole fuckin’ _wardrobe_ of skirts, you’re gonna walk funny for days, fuck, Vanya, Vanya, you feel so fucking good.” He yanked her closer, tilting her hips to force his cock deeper. The new angle rammed the head of his dick against a spot inside her that made Vanya’s legs shake and her elbows give out, and she came, sobbing, cunt spasming, snot and drool soaking into the couch cushion under her face.

“Oh my god,” Diego said, “Jesus, fuck, Vanya, sweetheart,” and he grabbed her hips and fucked her ruthlessly, deep and almost painful, until he came inside her in long, shuddering pulses.

When the aftershocks were over, Diego slumped over Vanya’s back, panting like he’d just run the stair drill. “Jesus,” he said, slurred, like he was drunk.

As if in a trance, Vanya felt him pull out and move off her; she felt him kiss her neck, almost tenderly, and pat her ass, saying something she couldn’t process about getting a towel. She heard the doors slide open, and his stumbling footsteps, moving away. She drifted for a while; she had no idea how long it had been when she felt another, slimmer hand caress her thigh.

“I see you took my advice,” said Klaus’s voice, as if from very far away. “Diego really worked you over, huh?”

Vanya made a blurry, confused noise. She could feel Klaus’s long, bony fingers, prodding at her sopping cunt, where Diego’s spunk was still leaking out of her.

“I don’t think you were ever party to this game, when we were kids,” said Klaus idly, sliding a finger inside her. She twitched, but couldn't summon the coordination to move her limbs. “Daddy dearest always had you in a skirt, so you weren’t considered to be participating, but for the rest of us, wearing a skirt meant, well. Meant you were available for use.”

Klaus slid a second finger into Vanya, twisting them easily, and gently, ever so gently, pushed her thighs open. He wasn’t wearing a belt, and his lace-up pants didn’t have a zip, so all she heard, this time, was the soft sounds of leather sliding over skin.

“Don’t blame Diego,” Klaus murmured. “He thought you knew what you were getting yourself into. You can blame me, if you like.”

Vanya shivered all over, and turned her face back into the couch cushion.


End file.
